DONE (?)
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Yun. Sejak saat itu hingga saat ini, atau mungkin akan sampai selamanya? -Jaejoong, yunjae, drabble


DONE (?)

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae**

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rated: T

.

Length: Drabble  
.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s)

.

I might be the only one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story

.

.

.

ALL JAEJOONG POV

Jung Yunho, apa kabar namja itu? Entah bagaimana pribadinya sekarang, sudah tiga tahun lamanya aku sama sekali tak pernah bertemu maupun melihat batang hidungnya barang sekalipun.

Aku sangat merindukannya...

Ya, dulu. 13 September 2009, pertama kalinya aku jatuh dalam pesona namja bermata musang itu. Saat kami sama-sama di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Cinta monyet. Pribadi Yunho yang ramah dan humoris membuat dia banyak memiliki penggemar meskipun dia tak termasuk kelompok orang populer. Aku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh, ya..aku memang hanya secret admirernya yang culun dan kuper. Teman yang dekat denganku pun juga itu-itu saja.

Tapi, suatu hari. Teman Yunho yang bernama Park Yoochun itu memergokiku tengah sibuk memandangi Yunho sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Aigo...matilah aku!

Si jidat playboy - eh! maksudku Yoochun itu tengah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku sambil berbicara sesuatu pada Yunho sampai membuat Yunho ikut memandang ke arahku.

Sial!

Dia pasti sudah tahu aku menyukainya! Dari sekian banyak secret admirer Yunho yang bahkan sampai memotretnya diam-diam kenapa malah aku yang ketahuan? Dan apa-apaan seringaian yang Yunho tujukan padaku tadi?

Hmm…sejak saat itu, aku merasa diawasi olehnya. Mau menstalk dia juga sudah tidak nyaman. Akhir-akhir itu juga dia jadi sering menampakkan wujudnya di hadapanku dengan seringain itu lagi.

OMG!

Dan pengalaman memalukanku tentangnya adalah ketika aku jatuh secara tidak elit tepat di hadapannya. Si jidat eh! maksudku Yoochun malah meledekku dengan kata ini: "Ehem! Yun, calon kekasihmu yang cantik jatuh tu. Bantu dia berdiri, dong. Hahahahaha"

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Yunho kelihatan hampir mati karena menahan tawa melihat posisi jatuhku yang sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggunnya. Tapi nyatanya, sekesal-kesalnya aku padanya rasa cintaku padanya ternyata lebih besar.

Hampir setahun berlalu, akhirnya tibalah pesta perpisahan angkatan kami yang diadakan di sekolah. Begitu aku sampai, kepalaku tak berhenti menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan sampai aku benar-benar tak menemukan sosok namja Jung yang menawan hatiku itu. Dan saat aku membalik tubuhku kebelakang… **Bruk**. Aku menabrak seseorang yang berdiri dekat di hadapanku.

Mata musang itu..

Aku dan Yunho saling berpandangan lama sampai akhirnya aku memutus kontak mata kami karena aku tak mau kalau sampai aku merona hebat di hadapannya.

Jinjja!

Saat itu adalah pertama kali aku memandang tepat di kedua mata kecilnya, sedekat itu sampai aku dapat mengingat aroma parfumnya, dan se-lama itu.

Tapi sayang..

Setelah pesta perpisahan berakhir, tak ada peristiwa spesial yang terjadi. Padahal aku sungguh berharap tatapan matanya tadi menyiratkan perasaan cinta yang sama besarnya dengan cintaku. Ternyata dia pergi begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu, aku tetap menunggu Yunho membalas perasaanku meski kami beda sekolah menengah atas. Cinta monyet itu terus ku jaga sampai dia tumbuh menjadi cinta sesungguhnya. Kau tahu kenapa aku mempertahankan cinta ini? Aku terus menstalknya dengan bantuan sepupuku –Changmin- yang satu sekolah dengannya dan selama dua tahun lebih ini dia tak pernah punya kekasih. Satu lagi sifatnya yang dari dulu belum berubah, ia belum dewasa. Masih lebih suka main dan berfutsal ria dengan teman-temannya ketimbang punya kekasih yang selalu ia bilang merepotkan. Maka dari itu aku juga tetap menjaga perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku juga memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri perasaanku apabila dia sudah menemukan cintanya sendiri. Yah.. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lelah menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Menunggunya yang entah masih ingat padaku atau tidak sampai sekarang. Sejak perpisahan kami, 5 Mei 2010 sampai 20 Mei 2013.

Tiba-tiba... Pip pip, ada sms masuk di handphoneku.

Ah, Changmin sepupuku rupanya.

Sender: Changmin  
10126457473xxx  
Hyung, hari ini Jung Yunho yang sering kau ceritakan itu resmi jadian dengan Go Ahra setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya tadi di sekolah

Air mataku menetes begitu saja, hatiku terasa perih. Penantianku selama ini ternyata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

It's just drabble, right? ._.V


End file.
